When We Fall
by Lyssa789
Summary: "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her…" R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **_

"So you're basically sending me away?" I said, my eyes digging into my father's. I was searching for one logical reason he would be sending me to the Black's house all of a sudden.

_Maybe he's drunk? No. High? Nope not that either. _

"That's the last thing I'm trying to do Taylor. I need some time to get my life sorted out. I haven't been a very good father to you since your mother died." He said, trying to explain himself.

"And you think this is going to make you a better father? Sending me to the Black's house? How does that help anything?" I yelled. He already had my suitcase all ready to go on top of my bed. I couldn't believe he was just sending me away after all I had been through. My mom had died only died fourth months ago and I barely got back to my normal self.

"I'll be able to get a job and pay off all the debts we have. It'll only be for a while." His voice still sounded calm even though I had been yelling. I sighed frustratedly and pinched the bridge of my nose. It wasn't that I didn't like the Blacks. I loved them; they were like my second family. I just didn't like the fact that it seemed like I was such a burden on my dad that he had to send me away.

"Why do I have to be away for you to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Who would take care of you while I'm away? I can't just leave you alone!" I could see that he was as frustrated as I was now. His cheeks were flushing a bright red color and his eyes looked like they would pop out of his sockets any moment.

"Yeah you can. I'm sixteen for crying out loud! I can take care of myself! I don't have to be such a burden on you, if you'd just trust me." I said trying my best to lower my voice, but I failed miserably.

"Says the girl who was suicidal for three months." He retorted back at me. I huffed and grabbed a picture frame; then I threw it at him, missing his head by an inch, and it shattered against the wall. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but that comment hit a little too close to home.

He looked at the broken, picture frame of our family then back at me. "You're going to Billy Black's house. End of discussion." His voice fell flat and he left my room without giving me a chance to protest. I stood there for a moment, contemplating whether I should protest or give in. My gaze fell on the broken picture frame. The picture was from the time my mom was alive. I looked at her smiling face and sighed. _Give In. _

.

.

.

The car drive was a quiet one. I was too frustrated to talk and looked out the window. Ironically, it was raining. But, surprisingly, the rain calmed me down and made me actually think about the situation. It would be good to see Jacob again, since I haven't seen him since my mom's funeral. I had pushed him away; not wanting to see anyone was part of my depressive time. He wrote tons of letters and dropped them off at my house, but I never read them.

_Some best friend I was…_

I sighed and tried to push away my thoughts. We finally arrived at the Black's house and I could see Jacob sitting on the porch when we pulled up to the house. I got out of my dad's 1997 Toyota Camry and was greeted by Billy Black and Jacob.

"Hey Tay!" Jacob smiled and gave me a big hug. I startled myself when I laughed and hugged him back. It was the first time I had actually felt any happiness in months. "Hey Jake." I said with a smile. It was as if his presence just had that power to change my whole mood.

I pulled away and took a look at him. He hadn't changed much. He still had his long raven-black hair and his eyes still had that spark that I had began to miss. By the look on his face, I knew he could tell I changed. I was a lot skinnier than before and I grew out my auburn brown hair, exactly how my mom use to like it.

"You look good Tay." He said with a warm smile. I nodded, "Thanks."

I said hello to his dad and then it was time to say goodbye to mine. I got my suitcase out of the trunk and simply said, "Bye." No hug. No kiss on the cheek. Just "Bye." The three of us watched as he drove away then walked inside the house.

"Jake be a gentleman and show Taylor to her room." Billy said rolling to the living room in his wheelchair. Jake nodded and smiled at me. "C'mon." He said.

I followed him to one of his sister's old room. The room had a nice shade of blue walls, and a queen-sized bed. It looked prepared, as if they were expecting me for a while.

_I wonder how long this was planned for…_

"Well this is it." Jake said, plopping my suitcase on top of the bed. "Thanks Jake. I appreciate it." And I really did. Neither of them had to let me stay with them, and it only seemed fair that I don't complain all the time.

"No problem, Tay. You're like family to us." He said with a bright smile. I started realizing how much I missed Jake. His smile and attitude was contagious. I smiled back and sat on the edge of my bed. Jake took this as his clue to take his leave. "I'll see you in a bit." He said as he left the room. One thing I love about Jake, he knew when and when not to give me space.

_**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. This does take place before Twilight actually starts, but don't worry, we'll see Bella and the Cullens soon enough. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Quotes

_**A/N: Please read, review, and enjoy! :) **_

Chapter 2

After a while, I began unpacking my suitcase. The first thing I took out was my clothes. It didn't take long to put all of them in the closet. I've never been much of shopping-all-the-time type of person. If I do go shopping, it's usually for books. My mother had been an aspiring writer since she was a little girl and she was finishing her first novel right before she died. I started wondering where that book was, but I pushed the thought away. Thinking of my mother wasn't such a smart thing to do.

The next thing I did was take out the broken picture frame. I had stuffed it into the suitcase, before resentfully leaving my house. I hadn't really thought about why I was taking it in the first place. The glass was broken and it framed a picture of my used-to-be family. It would serve me no other purpose than to remind me of the family that I no longer have. I placed the picture frame on my bed and stared at it for a while. I felt an urge to fix it, as if fixing it would fix my life.

_I should fix that…_

I sighed and placed the picture frame under my bed, making a mental note to fix it when I get a chance. After I was done unpacking, I sat on the edge of my bed. It was only 4:00pm, but I felt exhausted. A profound sigh escaped my lips as I lied down on the bed.

"Tay?" A knock on my door kept me from falling asleep. I wouldn't have answered, but it was Jake's voice that I heard. His voice sounded different than it did when I first got here. It sounded…hurt.

"Yeah Jake?" I said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened and I sat up to see Jake walking into the room. He closed the door behind him, walked over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed. The frown on his face was unsettling. He sighed and looked me with sad eyes.

"I can't pretend like I'm not hurt Tay…" I bit my lip. I wished that I didn't know what he was talking about, but sadly… I did. I had pushed him away and I refused to talk to him even when he was only trying to make me feel better. It wasn't his fault that my mom died, but I sure acted like it was.

"Jake, you know what I was going through. You of all people should know what it's like to…lose a mom." I said the last part quietly. I knew that that was still a hard subject for him even though it's been years since her death.

"Yeah I know what you were going through Tay. I just wanted to be there for you that's all… Your eyes looked so dead. It was hard to watch, but it was harder not seeing you and not knowing if you were okay or not."

"I'm sorry Jake. I would have wrote or called, but I could hardly pick up a spoon to eat." I said looking away from him. He was the only one that didn't know about my suicide attempt a few weeks after my mother's funeral. We decided it would be best not to tell him. He could have bursted a vain or something.

"Don't be sorry Tay. I know I'm acting stupid. I know it was hard for you. I should be the one saying sorry, so I'm sorry." He said. I nodded and managed a small smile, "It's okay Jake." I hoped that my eyes wouldn't give away how much pain inside I was still feeling; I was slowly getting better, but the reality that my mom was gone still felt a little too raw.

Then Jake stood up and nodded towards the door. "C'mon, we ordered pizza."

I stood up and we walked out together. Billy was already on his second slice when we got there. I smiled at him and sat down on the chair next to Jake. I stared at the pizza, wondering if my dad had told them that I haven't been eating much since the accident of my mom's death.

I ended up choosing the smallest piece and ate it slowly. They looked at me like I was insane, but I shrugged it off and finished my piece of pizza, my only piece.

.

.

.

After dinner, I went out on the back porch and sat on the swing. It had started to rain again, but the air felt humid and warm. Luckily, the back porch was covered with a roof and I could watch the rain without getting wet. I smiled slightly and opened the book of quotes that I had brought out with me.

"Whatever you do in life will be insignificant, but it is important that you do it." I found myself quoting Gandhi aloud. Then I suddenly heard footsteps and I looked up to see Jake standing a few feet from the swing.

"I tend to agree with the first part." He said as he sat next to me on the swing. I looked at him with an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled a little, "I just didn't know you knew the quote. It's one of my favorites." I said. He half smiled and took the book from me. After a while of flipping through pages he said,

"The world is not respectable; it is mortal, tormented, confused, deluded forever; but it is shot through with beauty, with love, with glints of courage and laughter; and in these, the spirit blooms timidly, and struggles to the light amid the thorns."

I looked at him in awe. "That ones my favorite." He said simply.

"And I thought that fixing cars was the smartest thing you could do." I teased lightly with a smirk.

He smiled at me, "There's the Taylor I know."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Death

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with other stories and such, but I'm on summer vacation, so updates should be coming quicker. Anyway, Ariana this chapter goes out to you. I love you girl, best friends for life. R&R!

*Taylor's POV *

After spending time on the porch with Jake, I retreated to my room for the night. Exhaustion washed over me and I closed my bedroom door behind me tiredly. I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a black t-shirt for pajamas. A cool breeze came from the open window on the other side of my room and I walked over to close it. When I got to it, I stopped to admire the night sky. The rain clouds from during the day had left and all that was left were the stars and the moon. It was a beautiful sight to see. My hand clasped around the moon shaped necklace I was wearing; the necklace that use to be my mother's. I sighed a little and closed the window. I found myself wondering what my dad was doing at the moment. _Probably drinking...or maybe he is actually looking for a job._ I shook my head as I walked over to my bed. He didn't deserve my thoughts. He was the one who sent me here for the summer.

At least it was Jake's house though, and not some random relative or something. I guess, deep down inside myself, I didn't really mind being sent to live here. Jake is great. He's cheerful personality always makes me feel better. It makes me feel whole. The only thing I felt bad about was the fact that I was such a burden on my father that he had to send me away. I hoped that I wouldn't be the same burden on Jake and Billy. That would make me feel ten times worse.

_If only mom were here..._

I sat on the edge of my bed and bent down to retrieve the picture frame from under my bed. My fingers,eventually, grasped around the edges of the frame and I placed it on my lap, looking down at it. I could easily take the picture out and just throw away the frame, but something inside me kept telling me that it would be better if I fixed it. The frame felt nostalgic, as if it held memories and in a way it did. It held the one picture that I had of my father, my mother, and I before...well before she died. I sighed inwardly as the memories of her death filled my mind.

"_Turn left." I said as we drove in the dark. My dad was away on a business trip and we had got lost on our way home from a camping trip. My mother's voice came out frustratedly "The map says right." _

"_No, it says left. Please just trust me on this mom." I said putting the map into my lap, looking at her intently. She stopped the car at the upcoming turn and returned my gaze for moment. I flashed her the smile that I knew would win the argument. She smiled slightly and turned left. Little did we know that there was a semi coming straight toward us, it hit us head on. We didn't stand a chance._

I swallowed a lump in my throat and forced the memories back before they got too vivid. It was dangerous for me to think of that night when she died. Actually, it was dangerous of me to think about my mother in any way. I still blamed myself completely for her death. If I hadn't told her to turn left then she would be here and everything would be great. Well maybe things wouldn't be great, but they would be better than they are right now. My fingers clutched tightly around the edges of the picture frame as thoughts of how it was my fault crossed my mind. A profound sigh escaped my lips and I placed it under my bed once again. I wished I could just tell her thanks for everything that she's done for me. Ten seconds. Was that too much to ask?

"You know, people need to go through hard times in their life. In the end, when you get through the hard situations, you're stronger. You figure out how to handle hard times and you know you can get through it. Sometimes it's better to go through hard times at a younger age; that way you'll know how to deal with things properly when you're older" I turned around to see Billy. I hadn't noticed that he opened the door and was there in his wheelchair. "And you won't feel the need to kill yourself." He added. "I-uh...thank you ." I said, stood up, and bowed. My mother had been Korean, while my father was of Quileute origin. When my mother was still alive, I learned of both cultures. My father would tell me legends of the Quileute tribe, while my mother taught me how to show honor and respect. Now, well, I just try to keep doing the things she taught me; as if it would keep the memory of her still alive through me.

Billy smiled at me warmly, "No need to be so formal. You can call me Billy, like you did when you were younger and stop with the bowing; it makes me feel older than I am." He said and chuckled. I managed a smile and sat back down on my bed. The lump in my throat was gone now; it felt comforting to have someone near me. My hazel eyes met his and it looked like he wanted to talk about something. "Is there something you needed Mr..er..I mean Billy?"

His care-free demeanor suddenly became serious. He nodded, "Yes, actually, there was. Taylor, I want to talk to you about Jake."

"Oh? What about him?" I asked. There was a hint of worry in his voice. He rolled his chair over to me and looked me straight in the eyes. He looked like he was pondering things to say. "I know what I'm about to ask you is...odd, but hear me out. I have a feeling that in the next year, Jake is going to go through hard times. What I ask is that you be there for him every step of the way." His voice was hard and stern, but at the same time I could hear the worry in his voice for his son. I couldn't help, but nod my head. "I promise I will."

Billy nodded approvingly and turned his chair around to exit my room. "Wait, Billy." I said. He glanced back at me, his eyes showing wonder. "Why do you think Jake will go through hard times?"

Billy sighed, "I can feel it in my gut."

***A few days later * **

Things were starting to become a routine here at Jake's house. I would wake up and take it upon myself to make breakfast for Billy and Jake. They ate a lot for two guys. I would read for a little while. Then I would hang out with Jake while he fixed up some old Chevrolet truck. That's what we were doing today.

"So..." I said as I layed on the hood of the truck and played with a wrench. It was a cool day in La Push and I had a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt on. The air felt humid, which was odd since it's usually just plain out cold over here.

"So what?" Jake said from under the car. He was fixing some mechanic thing that I didn't know how to pronounce. All I knew is that it required going under the car. I tossed him a rag from time to time, so he could wipe his face, but that's really all I would do. I was never much of a car person.

"I don't know. You've been oddly quiet today. Usually you're pounding me with any type of conversation, but today you're just blah." I said, twisting the wrench around my finger. Jake slid out from under the car and stood up. He wasn't wearing a shirt today and I barely noticed that he was getting a few abs. He wiped his oil stained hands and looked at me. His long raven black hair hung below his shoulders as he smiled.

His black eyes met my hazel ones and I could feel my face flush. This kind of thing would be happening a lot lately; Jake would look at me and I would just blush out of no where. I didn't understand it and it felt weird. He would give me an uneasy feeling in my stomach that I didn't know what to call.

"I'm blah?" He said with a laugh. "I'll show you blah." Then he pulled the wrench from my hand, got a screwdriver, and a can of spray paint. He just started juggling all of them out of no where, which sent me into a laughing fit. "Yeah when I said you were blah, I didn't expect you to do that." I said in between laughs. His little clown act was very entertaining. He stopped juggling and laughed lightly. There was something off about his laugh though; it sound nervous or uneasy. "What are you hiding?" I said as I slid off the hood of the car. I took a step toward him to look at him better. He was purposely avoiding my eyes now. "Nothing, Taylor."

I tilted my head to the side. "Don't give me that crap. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Tay this isn't the time for this." His gaze fell onto the ground.

"Jake-"

"Please Tay. Just drop it." I looked at him, confused. The tone in his voice sounded almost bitter. Usually Jake was a happy person; he could be easily compared to the sun, that's why the sudden bitterness was confusing. "Did I do something Jake? Just tell me." My eyes were searching for his, but he still looked at the ground.

"No." He said simply. "Jake..." I stepped closer and placed my hand on his cheek, but he stepped away from me. I sighed. "Fine then, Jake." I glared at him and walked out of the garage, back to the house. Billy was sitting on the porch and looked alarm as I stormed into the house without a greeting. I heard muffled voices as I propped myself up on the kitchen counter. I didn't understand why I was so angry. Maybe it was because Jake was never the type of person to hide something from me.

"You can't hide this from her Jake! She needs to know. " I heard Billy say sternly.

"She'll be devastated! How do you know she can take it?" Jake retorted back at him.

"You can't protect her forever."

"I can try." And with that Jake walked into the house. The first thing he saw was me. Somehow, in between his talk with Billy, I had moved over to standing in front of the door. That way, when he walked in, I would be standing in front of him.

"Don't try to coddle me Jake. Tell me what's going on." I said pointing a finger at his chest. He looked down at me.

"Tay-"

"Tell me." I said again.

"You're not going to like it." He sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. "I don't need you to protect me from everything. I'm a strong girl." My words were almost true. The 'strong girl' part, I wasn't so sure about.

"You're dad...he..."

"Died." Billy finished for Jake as he rolled into the living. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. I couldn't breathe as I looked from Billy to Jake. I didn't want to believe it. Losing my mom was hard enough, but having to lose my dad too? That's just horrible. There are not enough words to describe that kind of feeling. Having to lose both parents. Parents that you've loved so dearly. It's terrible. It's like being torn into pieces and not having anyone there to put you back together.

A/N: There is the long awaited chapter some of you have been waiting for. I'll update soon for sure. Please R&R! Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Reviews would be great. Thanks. Bye!


End file.
